


Red Kryptonite.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What were to happen to both Reagan and Oliver if they had both been injected with Red Kryptonite would their teams be able to save them in time before they do anything to hurt anyone.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower Kate's at her desk working on something when the Bat signal comes on and she quickly rushes out of the office and down towards the Batcave where 

her team is are ready there ready to help her get to where she's headed. Down in the Batcave Luke's there with Mary and Julia as their down there she walks up to them 

and starts getting ready to go out and help out with what's happening out in Gotham.)

Kate: What we got?  
Luke: Looks like a mugging.  
Kate: Where?

(He shows her where it is and she finishes getting ready. Once she's ready she heads over to her bike as she gets there she gets on and turns it on once it's on she 

puts up the kick stand and quickly takes off as she takes off Mark walks into the cave quickly followed by Kara Lena and Clark.)

Mark: Where's Kate?  
Mary: She just left why?  
Mark: We've got a problem.

(They all look at him.)

Julia: What's the problem?  
Kara: The DEO's been working on case involving Kryptonite.  
Mary: Oh my god.  
Luke: What about it?  
Clark: Some of it has gone missing from the DEO's storage room.  
Julia: Which one?  
Clark: Red Kryptonite.  
Luke: Oh that's not good.  
Mary: What's that one do?  
Mark: It makes you do and say things you wouldn't normally say much less do something you didn't think you'd ever wanna do.  
Julia: You guys have any idea on who took it?  
Mark: We have an idea. That's why Lena's here.  
Julia: Who?  
Lena: My nutcase of a brother.

(They all look at her and then look off. As Luke gets over the comms.)

Luke: (Comms) Batcave to Batwoman.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What's going on Luke?  
Luke: (Comms) Kate we've got problem?  
Batwoman: (Comms) Even bigger then a mugging?  
Luke: (comms) Yes bigger then a bugging.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What's wrong?  
Luke: (Comms) We've got Kara Danvers here with Clark Kent and Lena Luthor.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What they doing here?

(Mark walks over to the Comms.)

Mark: (Comms) Kate the DEO just had a break in.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What?  
Mark: (Comms) Someone broke into the DEO and stole some Kryptonite.

(She falls silent on the other end of the comms.)

Batwoman: (Comms) Which one?  
Mark: (Comms) Red Krytonite.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Oh god. Okay let me get this taken care of and i'll head back to the office.  
Mark: (Comms) Okay.

(Then he looks at Luke.)

Luke: Is it in Gotham?  
Mark: If it is then we need to be ready. Which is why these three are here.

(He looks over at them and nods his head at him. Later Kate comes back and parks the bike once it's in park she shuts it off and puts the kick stand down and gets off 

of it and walks over to them. As she's walking over to them she takes the cowl off and looks at them.)

Kate: Okay wanna tell me what the hell you mean by their being Red Kryptonite being missing and what the hell it's doing in my city?  
Lena: Lex managed to get it out of DEO safe room and managed to turn it into a liquid.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning if Lex finds someone or someones to inject with it he'll do just that.  
Kate: And would he inject with it?  
Mark: I can think of two people and one of them just happens to be your girlfriend and the other is Mary's girlfriend's father.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: So you think there's a chance he's here in Gotham?  
Lena: If he isn't yet. He will be it's only a matter of time until he shows up.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Mark what we do?  
Mark: Well we can't keep Oliver out of this because Lex knows he's alive and well plus we all know Oliver he's not gonna stay out of it. And neither is Reagan.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: How long ago did it go missing?  
Clark: Just today. Luckily for us the DEO had put a tracker on the case that held it and when it got moved we knew who took it.  
Kate: And that person was Lex?  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: The same jackass who made himself a Paragon all so he could try make people think he's a saint?  
Mark: Yes. But we all know he's far from it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mary: In the meantime what the hell do we do?  
Kate: We get all of the teams together and we find this crap before it gets used.  
Mark: Yup. We've got Kara here so.  
Kate: Yeah we do. But.  
Kara: Me and Clark will stay out of it as much as we can.  
Lena: I'll stay out of it if that's what you guys want?  
Kate: No. I want you as much apart of this as them. But given how it's Red Krytonite.  
Lena: I hear ya.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Mark: Well we do have one other problem.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Evermoist and the Bellas tour wraps up here in Gotham in two days.

(Kate looks up at him.)

Kate: Oh shit.  
Clark: So.  
Mark: For right now their all safe because Lex can't get to them. But once that tour ends their all going to be back here and in his cross hairs.  
Lena: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning Lex is going to go after them as well.  
Kate: Okay that doesn't really give us much time to close this case.  
Mark: If you want i can call up Calamity and tell her what's going on. So when they do come back they won't be blindsided.  
Kate: Do that.   
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Luke see if you can't get a hold of the Legends and i'll call Oliver.  
Luke: Okay.

(Mark grabs out his phone and calls her Over in Chicago the girls are backstage getting ready to go on as Calamity's phone goes off she walks over to her phone and 

picks it up to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Everything okay?  
Mark: Not really.  
Calamity: What's going on?  
Mark: We just learned that Lex stole some Kryptonite from the DEO's Safe room.

(Calamity looks around annoyed.)

Calamity: What you calling me for.  
Mark: I just wanted to call and let you know so you guys aren't blindsided when you come back to Gotham.  
Calamity: Oh okay. I'm sorry it's just it's two days until the end of the tour and i'm very tired.  
Mark: Beca been keeping you up all night again.  
Calamity: Oh you're funny.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Look like i said i just wanted to call and let you know.  
Calamity: Okay thanks for the warning.  
Mark: You're welcome. Have a good show.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: And Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Cheer up you still have the woman you love.

(She laughs on the other end and hangs up.)

Calamity: Smart ass.

(The other three girls look at her.)

Serenity: Everything okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. Actually no.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: Apparently some Kryptonite was stolen from the DEO's safe room and was taken to Gotham.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Serenity: They have any idea on which one it was?  
Calamity: He didn't say and i didn't ask.  
Serenity: So what did he call for?  
Calamity: He didn't want us to be blindsided when we got back to Gotham.  
Serenity: Oh okay.  
Calamity: And he told me to cheer up.  
Serenity: Yeah Cal you still have Beca.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I do actually.

(They start laughing as someone knocks on the door. And Calamity opens it.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Babe you four are up next.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off to go and get changed. As she walks off Calamity closes the door and looks at Serenity.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I just can't believe the tour is almost over. And well it couldn't come at a better time.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Okay shut up both of you.

(They start laughing. Once their ready they head out towards the stage as their walking there the Bellas walk up to them as they get to them Beca grabs her girlfriends 

hand getting her to smile at her as they reach the stage Calamity stops short of the stage as the other three girls walk up to it.)

Beca: Good lucky babe.  
Calamity: Thank you.

(She kisses her then pulls away from as she walks off towards the stage as she gets there she's standing on the steps along with her bandmates.)

Charity: You are right?

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm good.  
Veracity: Cal!  
Calamity: I'm are right really.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: I'll tell you guys later.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She laughs at them as Charity walks out onto the stage and over to the drums followed by the other three members of the band as they walk out onto the stage they walk 

over to their guitars and put them on once their on. Once their on Calamity walks up to her mic as the lights come on on the stage. As they come on they start playing 

the music for their first song up on the stage as their playing the Bellas walk out of the backstage area and watch them smiling.)

Aubrey: It's really hard to believe that we started out as rival's to them.  
Amy: Well not Calamity and Beca that's for sure.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Beca: What?  
Chloe: Right out of the gate you were flirting up a storm with her.  
Beca: She's hot shut up. And it's not like you were much better when it came around to Chicago.

(They look at Chloe's face.)

Chloe: I did not.  
Aubrey: Oh please. Is 1700 hours like before or after?  
Chloe: I did not sound like that.

(They continue to laugh at her. Then they go back to watching Evermoist up on the stage as their watching them Beca can't help but smile at the lead singer which gets 

Emily to make whipping sound behind her making them laugh at her.)

Beca: Yeah you and CR are just like me when it comes around to Charity and Serenity.  
Cynthia: Yeah but we didn't flirt with them right after we met them.  
Beca: You know she made it easy so leave me alone.

(They continue to laugh at her. As they go back to watching the concert. Back over in Gotham in the Batcave. The Bat team are working on how to figure out when Lex 

will strick with the Red Kryponite. Over the next couple of days since they found out about Lex taking the Red Kryptonite and was planning on using it they've been 

working along side the Crows to try and track it down after about the third day they finally found out where Lex was storing it the Crows along with the DEO went in to 

try and get it before anyone could get hurt or well get injected with it. Shortly after collecting the Red Kryptonite and after having everyone tested everyone on all 

of the teams started seeing both of Reagan and Oliver's behavior started changing around their friends and family and because of that change both Kate and Felicity 

started to get worried for their girlfriend and husband shortly after both Reagan and Oliver's behavior started changing Evermoist and the Bellas tour ended in Gotham 

as Mark said and because they were warned a head of time they watched out for each other and then the day after the final show they all joined in on the case to help 

them figure out what was going on with Oliver and Reagan. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's at his computer looking things over as someone walks up to him.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm just trying to figure out why Oliver and Reagan are acting the way they are.  
Calamity: Still nothing?  
Mark: No. And it's really starting to worry Kate.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because Reagan's been blowing up at her a lot lately and she's never done that before.  
Calamity: Huh. She here?  
Mark: Yeah. Just be careful.  
Calamity: Will do.

(Then she turns and walks off to go and talk to Reagan. As she walks out Kara rushes into the room quickly followed by Lena.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Lena might of just figured out why Oliver and Reagan are acting the way they are.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Lena: I ran their blood again just be on the safe side maybe see why their acting the way they are.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: This is what i saw when i looked at their blood sample again.

(He stands up and looks at the tablet and looks at their blood.)

Mark: Oh my god. Is Reagan's like this too?  
Lena: Yeah.   
Mark: This looks like what Kara's blood looked like when she was infected with.

(Then it hits him and he looks at them.)

Mark: No.  
Lena: I believe they were both injected with Red Kryptonite in that warehouse.  
Mark: Shit.   
Kara: What?  
Mark: I just sent Calamity off to go and talk to Reagan. And if she's infected with it.  
Lena: Go.

(He runs out of the room and quickly grabs Tyler along with Sophie as they rush out of the command center.)

Mark: Kate we've got a problem.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Lena believes that both Oliver and Reagan were injected with the Red Kryptonite.  
Kate: Oh god. Okay i'm on the way.  
Mark: Yeah well make it quick.  
Kate: I'm in the building what's wrong?  
Mark: I sent Calamity to go and talk to Reagan before Kara and Lena rushed into Commend center.  
Kate: Damn.

(She hangs up with him as they all rush to the training room where Reagan is. Over in the training room Calamity walks in and looks around the room and walks up to the 

platform to go and beat on the punching bag as someone walks in as they walk in she laughs at her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Calamity's phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the text she goes by what Mark said and smiles at it getting Reagan to think it was Beca.)

Reagan: Beca!  
Calamity: How'd you know?  
Reagan: Only one person brings a smile to that pretty face of your's.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah. Well. She's hot.

(Reagan laughs at her. Then she puts her phone away.)

Calamity: How are things with you and Kate?

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: We're good. 

(She nods her head at her feeling someone standing behind her Calamity turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Hey Oliver.  
Oliver: Hey. How's Beca doing?  
Calamity: Good. She's actually back at our place resting up.  
Reagan: She's there and you're here?  
Calamity: I wanted to come and talk to Mark about something.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Calamity: I've been planning on asking Beca to marry me.

(They both look at her in shock.)

Reagan: That's a big a step.  
Calamity: I know it is. But i love her and i wanna make her my wife.

(She walks around Reagan down before she can get to close to her as she gets to the rods she grabs one up and tosses one to Reagan.)

Reagan: How'd you know?  
Calamity: I know you two and well you two cheat.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Oliver: I do not.  
Calamity: You once smacked me in the ass with one of these.  
Oliver: You did it first.  
Reagan: He's right.  
Calamity: He's got a cute butt.

(Reagan laughs at her brother's face.)

Reagan: Not touching that one.  
Calamity: Good don't.

(She takes her jacket off and puts it down then she walks back up to the platform. Seconds later all three of them are sparring as their sparring both Oliver and 

Reagna are trying to get Calamity to mess up so that one of them can try and inject her with the Red Kryptonite and have her join them. But so far she's been holding 

her own against them and has even managed to knock Oliver over onto his ass which made Reagan laugh at him. Then he jumped back up and went after her again before he 

can get her to fall over she manages to catch herself and throws him over and he falls to the floor realizing she knows what's wrong with them Reagan goes tackles her 

to the platform as Oliver gets back up and rushes up to them as he gets to them Calamity turns over and punches Reagan sending her backwards as she goes down Oliver 

comes in and grabs a hold of her and holds her down as Reagan comes in and goes to inject her but Calamity gets out of Reagan and Oliver's reach and shoves them both 

off of her and she throws the syringe away from her. Reagan rushes over to her and sends her to the ground again knocking the wind out Calamity's lungs Oliver rushes 

over to the syringe and gets ready to try and inject her again only to have someone come in and yell out for them Oliver looks up at her and she swings a bat his head 

sending him over Reagan goes to reach for the syringe again only to have Kate fire her garbling hook at her and pulls her back to her once she's there Sophie rushes in 

and turns her over and uses one of her ties and ties up her hands then Tyler rushes over to Oliver and does the samething with him as Beca rushes over to her 

girlfriends side and checks her over.)

Beca: Calamity! Baby.  
Calamity: I'm are right.

(She grabs her into a hug getting Beca to smile at her.)

Beca: I love you so much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She pulls away from her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Marry me.

(Beca pulls away from her.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: Marry me.  
Beca: Uh.  
Calamity: I know this is the worst possible time to ask you. But i mean baby i had this whole speech saying how much i love you and wanna spend the rest of my life 

with you. But seeing what just happened with Reagan and Oliver i couldn't wait any longer. So.

(She gets up and walks over to her jacket and grabs out the ring once she has it she opens the box and smiles at it then she closes it back up and walks over to her 

and gets down onto one knee and opens the box.)

Calamity: Beca Mitchell will you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she walks over to her and lands onto her knees in front of her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from 

her.)

Calamity: I take it that's a yes?  
Beca: That is a big yes.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger once it's on there she smiles at it then they both get 

up and look at everyone.)

Mark: I was starting which one of you was going to ask first.

(Kate looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Kate: You might be married to my sister but i can still kick your ass.

(Mark laughs at her as him and Tyler walk off with Oliver. Over the next few days all of the teams try and figure out how to take the Red Kryptonite out of both Reagan 

and Oliver's Systems and with each time they try it always some how manages to backfire on them until one day Mark comes up with an idea that could either get him into 

trouble with his wife and his sister in law or even with both supers. But he brings it up to them anyway. Down in the Bat Cave Mark walks up to them as he gets to them 

he kisses Veracity's cheek getting her to turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Hey you.  
Mark: Hey baby.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i have an insane idea and i have a feeling Kate is going to hate it.  
Veracity: What's that?

(He tells her and she nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Yeah honey i'd hate to say it but.  
Mark: She's going to hate it.  
Veracity: She is.  
Mark: Well i don't know what else to do here Vera. I mean we've tried everything else.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: I just want my friends back.  
Veracity: I know honey.

(He smiles at her as she hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Wait a minute.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I know someone here in Gotham who owns a club.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Maybe we can lure Lex there.  
Veracity: How?  
Mark: We use Oliver and Reagan.  
Kate: What?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Oh good you guys are here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Run that back for me.  
Mark: I have a friend in here in Gotham he runs a club named after his enforcer.  
Kate: You talking about Ares?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.   
Mark: If i can talk to him and see if maybe we can't use his club as a way to lure Lex in.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: We get Oliver and Reagan involved.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I know i know it's risky and i know you don't want to do it. But we have to do something we need to get this stuff off of the streets of Gotham and if getting 

both Oliver and Reagan involved is the only way.

Kate: No no. I get it. It's just whose this club belong to?  
Mark: Santino D'Antonio.  
Kate: You trust him?  
Mark: Not really.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: But i trusted his enforcer.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Would he agree to this?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Julia: How do you even know this guy?  
Mark: It's a very very long story. And i'll tell it some other time. So what you think?  
Kate: I love Reagan and i really want her back to the way she was before that jackass had her injected. So go talk to him.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes off to go and talk to him. Two or three days after talking to Santino about using his club to try and lure Lex out and into the open all of the heroes work 

together on how to get Lex as their planning all of this Kate goes and sees both Oliver and Reagan who still have the Red Kryptonite in their systems and they both 

agree to help them. A couple of nights later over at Santino's club Mark pulls up along with Kate and the other heroes as they pull up he stops his truck and puts it 

into park once it's in park he shuts it off and gets out of it as they get out they close their doors and he locks his truck up then walks up to Santino's men.)

Mark: Niko!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Niko: How you been man?  
Mark: Good.   
Niko: Married life?  
Mark: Loving every minute of it.  
Niko: Good to know. Boss is inside.  
Mark: Are right. Now we've got a couple of extra people coming when they show up let them in.  
Niko: Got it Mark.

(Mark and Veracity go to walk in as they a couple of bikes roll up to the club as they pull up both Mark and Veracity turn to see both Oliver and Reagan. Oliver who is 

dressed in a green collar shirt and Reagan dressed in a muscle tank top and jeans arrives on their motorcycles. As they pull up Veracity looks at them and is trying to 

keep from checking Reagan out and Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk inside of the club. Through out the night all of the heroes are in Santino's club waiting for Lex to show himself with more 

time their in the club all of the girls keep flirting with Reagan every chance they get and the more they flirt with Reagan the more annoyed Kate gets. Mark knowing 

what's going on looks over at her.)

Mark: Kate take it easy.  
Kate: I can't help it. Reagan's my girlfriend and i see all of these women throwing themselves at her.  
Mark: Do you know how many women threw themselves at Ares.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: More then the amount that are flirting with Reagan. You gotta remember Kate.  
Kate: I know. I just want my girlfriend back. You know damn well that i don't share.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. I'm pretty sure Lena thinks the samething of Kara.

(Over by them Kara's trying to keep from laughing at her girlfriends face along with Clark. Then they start feeling sick and Lena notices.)

Lena: Mark Lex is here.  
Mark: Okay. Get Kara and Clark out of here.  
Lena: Okay.

(Both her and Lois get both Clark and Kara out of the club. Down on the floor all of the heroes line up together minus Oliver and Reagan.)

Lex: Hey all.  
Mark: Lex Luthor the world's biggest tool. Oh no wait. That's not you.  
Lex: Then who is?  
Mark: Him. But not the point.  
Ray: Really.  
Mark: He's so easy.

(Sara looks at him and laughs as a group of Crows Agents rush into the club.)

Mark: Niko get Santino out of here.

(He rushes over to him and takes him out of the club.)

Jacob: Lex Luthor you're under arrest.  
Lex: You did this.  
Mark: Guilty.

(He goes to fire at him only to have both Clark and Kara join them and blocks the shot.)

Kara: Hey that tickles.

(Mark laughs at her as his men start firing at them and he makes a run for it only to have both Kara and Clark fly off after him. As the gun fire continues both Reagan 

and Oliver run off as they run off both Laurel and Dinah rush off after them. As the fight inside continues Mark and Sophie fire at one of the other men Lex brought 

with him over the next several minutes in between a gun fight and actual fighting the Crows along with the Heroes manage to take out all of Lex's men and arrest them 

all Mark walks over to one of his men and looks him over then looks down at the ring on his finger and realizes something.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: This was one of Santino's men.

(She walks over to him and looks down at him.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Shit. Where's Santino?

(Then one of the agents rushes back into the club.)

Eric: Mark!  
Mark: Yeha.  
Eric: This was a set up.  
Mark: What?  
Eric: Lex knew we were here.  
Mark: Who the hell?  
Eric: Santino!

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn.  
Jacob: Where'd he go?  
Eric: Out the back and you're not gonna believe who was with him.  
Mark: Who?  
Eric: Ares!

(He looks at him and then to Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Great.  
Jacob: We'll worry about them some other time. Let's get them back to Crow and lock them up into cells.  
Eric: Yes sir.

(They walk over to them and grab them all up and walk out of the club with with em.)

Mark: I'll explain it all when we get back to Head Quarters.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off. Over the next several days after arresting Lex and his men and one of those men just happened to be one of Santino's and true 

to his word Mark explained to everyone how he knew Santino and his men and what he had to do in order to gain his trust and well fall in love with his enforcer but do 

to her supposedly dying he never got his chance to tell her how he felt about her so he moved on with his life and met Kate's sister who he fell even more in love 

with. Not long after arresting all of Lex's men Lex included the Crows had caught up with Santino and his men Ares included seeing Ares again after four years threw 

Mark through a loop but he remained faithful to his wife and did his job by arresting the woman he loved so much back then and then booked her into Crow Custody after 

arresting them Mark went home and told Veracity about Ares and she felt bad for him and felt even worse when he told her he had to arrest her.)

Veracity: I'm sorry honey.  
Mark: I'd say it's okay but it really isn't Vera.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He smiles at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch. As they land on it she deepens it. As they continue to figure out a way to flush the Red 

Kryptonite out of Oliver and Reagan's system Mark gets told someone wants to see him he asked them who it was and when he was told he went to them as he got there he 

walked over to her cell as he got there he called out for her she got up and walked over to the door of her cell he talked to her for awhile and then she told him how 

they could flush the Red Kryptonite out of both Reagan and Oliver's systems after telling him he went to walk away but she called him getting him to turn and look at 

her.)

Mark: What?  
Ares: I'm sorry.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Why you sorry. You were doing your job.  
Ares: I know that. But it still doesn't make me feel any better knowing that i broke your heart.  
Mark: You did. But i found someone who makes me just as happy as you did.

(She smiles at him.)

Ares: (Signs) I loved you so damn much.

(He smiles at her as he walks back over to her and grabs her hands.)

Mark: You have no idea how much i loved you back than Ares. But when you.  
Ares: I know.

(He nods his head at her. Then let's her hands go.)

Mark: (Signs) Be seeing you Ares.  
Ares: (Signs) Not if i see you first.

(He laughs at her as he walks off as she even laughs at him. After leaving Crow Head quarters Mark rushed back over to Kane Tower and told Kate and the other's how to 

flush the Red Kryptonite out of Reagan and Oliver's system they got to work on it and once it was done they went over to the both of them and injected what they hopped 

would flush the Red Kryptonite out of their systems. Shortly after being injected with the antidote into them both Oliver and Reagan started showing signs of going back 

to their normal selves and started regretting how they treated everyone while they were under the influence of the Red K all of this is leading up to Two weeks later 

both Oliver and Reagan are spending time with their friends and family as their spending time with them they all tease them and tell them how much both Mark's wife and 

Calamity's fiancee drooled when they were evil.)

Veracity: Oh come on. Babe she's going to be my sister in law one of these days.  
Mark: Then stop trying to picture her naked.

(She smacks her husband making him laugh at her and kisses her neck getting her to smile at him as he pulls away from her and kisses her again.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her again. As the night wears on Mark makes a comment that nearly gets Julia to fall out of her seat and gets Reagan to look 

at her.)

Julia: What? I didn't say that.  
Mark: Yes she did.  
Reagan: What she say?  
Mark: She said if she was single she won’t mind sleeping with you.

(Reagan looks at her girlfriends ex who looks like she's turning about the same shade of red as Kara's suit. Which makes everyone laugh at them.)

Julia: Oh Veracity i'm going to kill your husband.  
Veracity: No.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he kisses her cheek. Through out the rest of the night all of the teams spend time together talking and joking around as 

their spending time together Kate looks at all of her friends and smiles at them knowing that at any moment something could happen but also knowing that they would be 

here at a moments notice to help her keep her city safe and in Kate's mind she couldn't ask for a better group of friends and she really couldn't ask for a better 

girlfriend like Reagan for the time being Kate's perfectly happy with Reagan and doesn't ever plan on giving her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Red Kryptonite. I know you guys didn't ask for it. But it's been bugging me since i posted the first chapter about what would happen if Oliver and Reagan had injected Calamity with it. So i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower Kate's at her desk working on something when the Bat signal comes on and she quickly rushes out of the office and down towards the Batcave where

her team is are ready there ready to help her get to where she's headed. Down in the Batcave Luke's there with Mary and Julia as their down there she walks up to them

and starts getting ready to go out and help out with what's happening out in Gotham.)

Kate: What we got?  
Luke: Looks like a mugging.  
Kate: Where?

(He shows her where it is and she finishes getting ready. Once she's ready she heads over to her bike as she gets there she gets on and turns it on once it's on she

puts up the kick stand and quickly takes off as she takes off Mark walks into the cave quickly followed by Kara Lena and Clark.)

Mark: Where's Kate?  
Mary: She just left why?  
Mark: We've got a problem.

(They all look at him.)

Julia: What's the problem?  
Kara: The DEO's been working on case involving Kryptonite.  
Mary: Oh my god.  
Luke: What about it?  
Clark: Some of it has gone missing from the DEO's storage room.  
Julia: Which one?  
Clark: Red Kryptonite.  
Luke: Oh that's not good.  
Mary: What's that one do?  
Mark: It makes you do and say things you wouldn't normally say much less do something you didn't think you'd ever wanna do.  
Julia: You guys have any idea on who took it?  
Mark: We have an idea. That's why Lena's here.  
Julia: Who?  
Lena: My nutcase of a brother.

(They all look at her and then look off. As Luke gets over the comms.)

Luke: (Comms) Batcave to Batwoman.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What's going on Luke?  
Luke: (Comms) Kate we've got problem?  
Batwoman: (Comms) Even bigger then a mugging?  
Luke: (comms) Yes bigger then a bugging.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What's wrong?  
Luke: (Comms) We've got Kara Danvers here with Clark Kent and Lena Luthor.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What they doing here?

(Mark walks over to the Comms.)

Mark: (Comms) Kate the DEO just had a break in.  
Batwoman: (Comms) What?  
Mark: (Comms) Someone broke into the DEO and stole some Kryptonite.

(She falls silent on the other end of the comms.)

Batwoman: (Comms) Which one?  
Mark: (Comms) Red Krytonite.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Oh god. Okay let me get this taken care of and i'll head back to the office.  
Mark: (Comms) Okay.

(Then he looks at Luke.)

Luke: Is it in Gotham?  
Mark: If it is then we need to be ready. Which is why these three are here.

(He looks over at them and nods his head at him. Later Kate comes back and parks the bike once it's in park she shuts it off and puts the kick stand down and gets off

of it and walks over to them. As she's walking over to them she takes the cowl off and looks at them.)

Kate: Okay wanna tell me what the hell you mean by their being Red Kryptonite being missing and what the hell it's doing in my city?  
Lena: Lex managed to get it out of DEO safe room and managed to turn it into a liquid.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning if Lex finds someone or someones to inject with it he'll do just that.  
Kate: And would he inject with it?  
Mark: I can think of two people and one of them just happens to be your girlfriend and the other is Mary's girlfriend's father.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: So you think there's a chance he's here in Gotham?  
Lena: If he isn't yet. He will be it's only a matter of time until he shows up.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Mark what we do?  
Mark: Well we can't keep Oliver out of this because Lex knows he's alive and well plus we all know Oliver he's not gonna stay out of it. And neither is Reagan.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: How long ago did it go missing?  
Clark: Just today. Luckily for us the DEO had put a tracker on the case that held it and when it got moved we knew who took it.  
Kate: And that person was Lex?  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: The same jackass who made himself a Paragon all so he could try make people think he's a saint?  
Mark: Yes. But we all know he's far from it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mary: In the meantime what the hell do we do?  
Kate: We get all of the teams together and we find this crap before it gets used.  
Mark: Yup. We've got Kara here so.  
Kate: Yeah we do. But.  
Kara: Me and Clark will stay out of it as much as we can.  
Lena: I'll stay out of it if that's what you guys want?  
Kate: No. I want you as much apart of this as them. But given how it's Red Krytonite.  
Lena: I hear ya.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Mark: Well we do have one other problem.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Evermoist and the Bellas tour wraps up here in Gotham in two days.

(Kate looks up at him.)

Kate: Oh shit.  
Clark: So.  
Mark: For right now their all safe because Lex can't get to them. But once that tour ends their all going to be back here and in his cross hairs.  
Lena: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning Lex is going to go after them as well.  
Kate: Okay that doesn't really give us much time to close this case.  
Mark: If you want i can call up Calamity and tell her what's going on. So when they do come back they won't be blindsided.  
Kate: Do that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Luke see if you can't get a hold of the Legends and i'll call Oliver.  
Luke: Okay.

(Mark grabs out his phone and calls her Over in Chicago the girls are backstage getting ready to go on as Calamity's phone goes off she walks over to her phone and

picks it up to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Everything okay?  
Mark: Not really.  
Calamity: What's going on?  
Mark: We just learned that Lex stole some Kryptonite from the DEO's Safe room.

(Calamity looks around annoyed.)

Calamity: What you calling me for?  
Mark: I just wanted to call and let you know so you guys aren't blindsided when you come back to Gotham.  
Calamity: Oh okay. I'm sorry it's just it's two days until the end of the tour and i'm very tired.  
Mark: Beca been keeping you up all night again.  
Calamity: Oh you're funny.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Look like i said i just wanted to call and let you know.  
Calamity: Okay thanks for the warning.  
Mark: You're welcome. Have a good show.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: And Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Cheer up you still have the woman you love.

(She laughs on the other end and hangs up.)

Calamity: Smart ass.

(The other three girls look at her.)

Serenity: Everything okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. Actually no.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: Apparently some Kryptonite was stolen from the DEO's safe room and was taken to Gotham.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Serenity: They have any idea on which one it was?  
Calamity: He didn't say and i didn't ask.  
Serenity: So what did he call for?  
Calamity: He didn't want us to be blindsided when we got back to Gotham.  
Serenity: Oh okay.  
Calamity: And he told me to cheer up.  
Serenity: Yeah Cal you still have Beca.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I do actually.

(They start laughing as someone knocks on the door. And Calamity opens it.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Babe you four are up next.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off to go and get changed. As she walks off Calamity closes the door and looks at Serenity.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I just can't believe the tour is almost over. And well it couldn't come at a better time.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Okay shut up both of you.

(They start laughing. Once their ready they head out towards the stage as their walking there the Bellas walk up to them as they get to them Beca grabs her girlfriends

hand getting her to smile at her as they reach the stage Calamity stops short of the stage as the other three girls walk up to it.)

Beca: Good lucky babe.  
Calamity: Thank you.

(She kisses her then pulls away from as she walks off towards the stage as she gets there she's standing on the steps along with her bandmates.)

Charity: You are right?

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm good.  
Veracity: Cal!  
Calamity: I'm are right really.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: I'll tell you guys later.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She laughs at them as Charity walks out onto the stage and over to the drums followed by the other three members of the band as they walk out onto the stage they walk

over to their guitars and put them on once their on. Once their on Calamity walks up to her mic as the lights come on on the stage. As they come on they start playing

the music for their first song up on the stage as their playing the Bellas walk out of the backstage area and watch them smiling.)

Aubrey: It's really hard to believe that we started out as rival's to them.  
Amy: Well not Calamity and Beca that's for sure.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Beca: What?  
Chloe: Right out of the gate you were flirting up a storm with her.  
Beca: She's hot shut up. And it's not like you were much better when it came around to Chicago.

(They look at Chloe's face.)

Chloe: I did not.  
Aubrey: Oh please. Is 1700 hours like before or after?  
Chloe: I did not sound like that.

(They continue to laugh at her. Then they go back to watching Evermoist up on the stage as their watching them Beca can't help but smile at the lead singer which gets

Emily to make whipping sound behind her making them laugh at her.)

Beca: Yeah you and CR are just like me when it comes around to Charity and Serenity.  
Cynthia: Yeah but we didn't flirt with them right after we met them.  
Beca: You know she made it easy so leave me alone.

(They continue to laugh at her. As they go back to watching the concert. Back over in Gotham in the Batcave. The Bat team are working on how to figure out when Lex

will strick with the Red Kryponite. Over the next couple of days since they found out about Lex taking the Red Kryptonite and was planning on using it they've been

working along side the Crows to try and track it down after about the third day they finally found out where Lex was storing it the Crows along with the DEO went in to

try and get it before anyone could get hurt or well get injected with it. Shortly after collecting the Red Kryptonite and after having everyone tested everyone on all

of the teams started seeing both of Reagan and Oliver's behavior started changing around their friends and family and because of that change both Kate and Felicity

started to get worried for their girlfriend and husband shortly after both Reagan and Oliver's behavior started changing Evermoist and the Bellas tour ended in Gotham

as Mark said and because they were warned a head of time they watched out for each other and then the day after the final show they all joined in on the case to help

them figure out what was going on with Oliver and Reagan. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's at his computer looking things over as someone walks up to him.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm just trying to figure out why Oliver and Reagan are acting the way they are.  
Calamity: Still nothing?  
Mark: No. And it's really starting to worry Kate.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because Reagan's been blowing up at her a lot lately and she's never done that before.  
Calamity: Huh. She here?  
Mark: Yeah. Just be careful.  
Calamity: Will do.

(Then she turns and walks off to go and talk to Reagan. As she walks out Kara rushes into the room quickly followed by Lena.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Lena might of just figured out why Oliver and Reagan are acting the way they are.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Lena: I ran their blood again just be on the safe side maybe see why their acting the way they are.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: This is what i saw when i looked at their blood sample again.

(He stands up and looks at the tablet and looks at their blood.)

Mark: Oh my god. Is Reagan's like this too?  
Lena: Yeah.  
Mark: This looks like what Kara's blood looked like when she was infected with.

(Then it hits him and he looks at them.)

Mark: No.  
Lena: I believe they were both injected with Red Kryptonite in that warehouse.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: I just sent Calamity off to go and talk to Reagan. And if she's infected with it.  
Lena: Go.

(He runs out of the room and quickly grabs Tyler along with Sophie as they rush out of the command center.)

Mark: Kate we've got a problem.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Lena believes that both Oliver and Reagan were injected with the Red Kryptonite.  
Kate: Oh god. Okay i'm on the way.  
Mark: Yeah well make it quick.  
Kate: I'm in the building what's wrong?  
Mark: I sent Calamity to go and talk to Reagan before Kara and Lena rushed into Commend center.  
Kate: Damn.

(She hangs up with him as they all rush to the training room where Reagan is. Over in the training room Calamity walks in and looks around the room and walks up to the

platform to go and beat on the punching bag as someone walks in as they walk in she laughs at her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Calamity's phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the text she goes by what Mark said and smiles at it getting Reagan to think it was Beca.)

Reagan: Beca!  
Calamity: How'd you know?  
Reagan: Only one person brings a smile to that pretty face of your's.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah. Well. She's hot.

(Reagan laughs at her. Then she puts her phone away.)

Calamity: How are things with you and Kate?

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: We're good.

(She nods her head at her feeling someone standing behind her Calamity turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Hey Oliver.  
Oliver: Hey. How's Beca doing?  
Calamity: Good. She's actually back at our place resting up.  
Reagan: She's there and you're here?  
Calamity: I wanted to come and talk to Mark about something.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Calamity: I've been planning on asking Beca to marry me.

(They both look at her in shock.)

Reagan: That's a big a step.  
Calamity: I know it is. But i love her and i wanna make her my wife.

(She walks around Reagan down before she can get to close to her as she gets to the rods she grabs one up and tosses one to Reagan.)

Reagan: How'd you know?  
Calamity: I know you two and well you two cheat.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Oliver: I do not.  
Calamity: You once smacked me in the ass with one of these.  
Oliver: You did it first.  
Reagan: He's right.  
Calamity: He's got a cute butt.

(Reagan laughs at her brother's face.)

Reagan: Not touching that one.  
Calamity: Good don't.

(She takes her jacket off and puts it down then she walks back up to the platform. Seconds later all three of them are sparring as their sparring both Oliver and

Reagan are trying to get Calamity to mess up so that one of them can try and inject her with the Red Kryptonite and have her join them. But so far she's been holding

her own against them and has even managed to knock Oliver over onto his ass which made Reagan laugh at him. Then he jumped back up and went after her again before he

can get her to fall over she manages to catch herself and throws him over and he falls to the floor realizing she knows what's wrong with them Reagan goes tackles her

to the platform as Oliver gets back up and rushes up to them as he gets to them Calamity turns over and punches Reagan sending her backwards as she goes down Oliver

comes in and grabs a hold of her and holds her down as Reagan comes in and goes to inject her but Calamity gets out of Reagan and Oliver's reach and shoves them both

off of her and she throws the syringe away from her. Reagan rushes over to her and sends her to the ground again knocking the wind out Calamity's lungs Oliver rushes

over to the syringe and gets ready to inject her as he gets to her she tries to fight them off but Oliver reaches them and puts the syringe into her neck and injects 

Red Kryptonite into her system as it goes in they look at each other and smile then get up to walk off as they walk out of the room Kate fires her garbling hook at her 

and pulls her back. As Kate pulls Reagan back to her once she's there. Seeing his sister go down Oliver goes to run only to have Mark tackle him into the wall getting 

him to hurt himself as he goes to swing around and punch Mark but he moves out of the way and punches him sending him down as he goes down Mark kicks him in the face 

knocking him out cold. Once he's out cold Sophie rushes over and turns her over and uses one of her ties and ties up her hands then Tyler rushes over to Oliver and 

does the samething with him as Beca rushes over to her girlfriends side and checks her over. As she gets to her she sees the syringe on the floor next to her and 

panics.)

Beca: Kate!

(She rushes into the room and sees her down seeing her down on the training room floor she rushes up to her and checks for a pulse.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: They injected her.

(Mark looks at them and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Lena: Oh god.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: Tyler you and Sophie better get them out of here.  
Tyler: Yup.

(They both get them up and walk out off towards their holding area as they walk off Beca walks over to them but Mark grabs her and stops her.)

Beca: No Mark let me go.  
Mark: No hey come on. Right now Oliver and Reagan aren't two people you wanna mess with.  
Beca: They just injected that crap into my girlfriend.  
Mark: I know that okay. But going after them isn't going to change that.  
Beca: I can't lose her.  
Mark: I know.  
Beca: If anything happens to her Mark. I don't care if Oliver's the Green Arrow and i really don't care if Reagan's your sister in law's girlfriend. I lose Calamity 

i'll be killing me two Queen Siblings.

(Then she walks around as he turns and looks at her. Not sure of what to say to her threat Mark turns and looks at Calamity whose still lying there. Over the next few 

days all of the teams try and figure out how to take the Red Kryptonite out of both Reagan Oliver and now out of Calamity's Systems and with each time they try it always some 

how manages to backfire on them until one day Mark comes up with an idea that could either get him into trouble with his wife and his sister in law or even with both supers. But 

he brings it up to them anyway. Down in the Bat Cave Mark walks up to them as he gets to them he kisses Veracity's cheek getting her to turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Hey you.  
Mark: Hey baby.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i have an insane idea and i have a feeling Kate is going to hate it.  
Veracity: What's that?

(He tells her and she nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Yeah honey i'd hate to say it but.  
Mark: She's going to hate it.  
Veracity: She is.  
Mark: Well i don't know what else to do here Vera. I mean we've tried everything else.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: I just want my friends back.  
Veracity: I know honey.   
Mark: I'm pretty damn sure Beca wants Calamity back. I mean she's been up in the Crows medical wing. In a damn coma.  
Veracity: I know that. Me and the other girls are just as worried about her.  
Mark: I just.  
Veracity: Mark what happened to her wasn't your fault.  
Mark: So why the hell do i feel like it is.  
Veracity: Because you're one hell of a friend. 

(He smiles at her as she hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Wait a minute.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I know someone here in Gotham who owns a club.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Maybe we can lure Lex there.  
Veracity: How?  
Mark: We use Oliver and Reagan.  
Kate: What?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Oh good you guys are here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Run that back for me.  
Mark: I have a friend in here in Gotham he runs a club named after his enforcer.  
Kate: You talking about Ares?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: If i can talk to him and see if maybe we can't use his club as a way to lure Lex in.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: We get Oliver and Reagan involved.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I know i know it's risky and i know you don't want to do it. But we have to do something we need to get this stuff off of the streets of Gotham and if getting

both Oliver and Reagan involved is the only way.

Kate: No no. I get it. It's just whose this club belong to?  
Mark: Santino D'Antonio.  
Kate: You trust him?  
Mark: Not really.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: But i trusted his enforcer.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Would he agree to this?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Julia: How do you even know this guy?  
Mark: It's a very very long story. And i'll tell it some other time. So what you think?  
Kate: I love Reagan and i really want her back to the way she was before that jackass had her injected. So go talk to him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: That was Charity.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: One of the Crows just walked by Cal's room and it's empty.

(Kate looks at her sister.)

Kate: What you mean it's empty?  
Veracity: Calamity woke up and they believe she walked out of the medical wing.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Where was she headed?  
Veracity: No idea. 

(Mark puts his head down not sure of what to do.)

Kate: You go and talk to Santino we'll try and find Calamity.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes off to go and talk to him. As he runs off Kate looks at everyone else.)

Kate: Okay let's get to work we have an Evermoist lead singer to find. 

(Over the next two or three days all of the heroes work together on how to find Calamity. After those three days of looking for her they finally did manage to find her 

and when they did whenever everyone would get within feet of her she'd throw out insult after insult at them letting them know that the Red K was still in fact in her 

system. But when it came around to Beca she'd look at her and flirt with her which threw Beca given how she treated everyone else. But as long as it was her she was 

flirting with Beca didn't care because she knew her girlfriend was still in there and everytime they flirted with each other Mark and Kate laughed at them.)

Kate: Were they like this during the tour?  
Mark: Yes.

(She laughs at him as they walk off. A couple of nights later over at Santino's club Mark pulls up along with Kate and the other heroes as they pull up he stops his truck and puts it

into park once it's in park he shuts it off and gets out of it as they get out they close their doors and he locks his truck up then walks up to Santino's men.)

Mark: Niko!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Niko: How you been man?  
Mark: Good.  
Niko: Married life?  
Mark: Loving every minute of it.  
Niko: Good to know. Boss is inside.  
Mark: Are right. Now we've got a couple of extra people coming when they show up let them in.  
Niko: Got it Mark.

(Mark and Veracity go to walk in as they see a couple of bikes roll up to the club as they pull up both Mark and Veracity turn to see both Oliver and Reagan. Oliver who is dressed 

in a green collar shirt and Reagan dressed in a muscle tank top and jeans arrives on their motorcycles. As they pull up Veracity looks at them and is trying to keep from checking 

Reagan out and Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk inside of the club. Through out the night all of the heroes are in Santino's club waiting for Lex to show himself with more

time their in the club all of the girls keep flirting with Reagan every chance they get and the more they flirt with Reagan the more annoyed Kate gets. Mark knowing

what's going on looks over at her.)

Mark: Kate take it easy.  
Kate: I can't help it. Reagan's my girlfriend and i see all of these women throwing themselves at her.  
Mark: Do you know how many women threw themselves at Ares.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: More then the amount that are flirting with Reagan. You gotta remember Kate.  
Kate: I know. I just want my girlfriend back. You know damn well that i don't share.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. I'm pretty sure Lena thinks the samething of Kara.

(Over by them Kara's trying to keep from laughing at her girlfriends face along with Clark. Then they start feeling sick and Lena notices.)

Lena: Mark Lex is here.  
Mark: Okay. Get Kara and Clark out of here.  
Lena: Okay.

(Both her and Lois get both Clark and Kara out of the club. Down on the floor all of the heroes line up together minus Oliver and Reagan.)

Lex: Hey all.  
Mark: Lex Luthor the world's biggest tool. Oh no wait. That's not you.  
Lex: Then who is?  
Mark: Him. But not the point.  
Ray: Really.  
Mark: He's so easy.

(Sara looks at him and laughs as a group of Crows Agents rush into the club.)

Mark: Niko get Santino out of here.

(He rushes over to him and takes him out of the club.)

Jacob: Lex Luthor you're under arrest.  
Lex: You did this.  
Mark: Guilty.

(He goes to fire at him only to have both Clark and Kara join them and blocks the shot.)

Kara: Hey that tickles.

(Mark laughs at her as his men start firing at them and he makes a run for it only to have both Kara and Clark fly off after him. As the gun fire continues both Reagan

and Oliver run off as they run off both Laurel and Dinah rush off after them. As the fight inside continues Mark and Sophie fire at one of the other men Lex brought

with him over the next several minutes in between a gun fight and actual fighting the Crows along with the Heroes manage to take out all of Lex's men and arrest them

all Mark walks over to one of his men and looks him over then looks down at the ring on his finger and realizes something.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: This was one of Santino's men.

(She walks over to him and looks down at him.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Shit. Where's Santino?

(Then one of the agents rushes back into the club.)

Eric: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Eric: This was a set up.  
Mark: What?  
Eric: Lex knew we were here.  
Mark: Who the hell?  
Eric: Santino!

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn.  
Jacob: Where'd he go?  
Eric: Out the back and you're not gonna believe who was with him.  
Mark: Who?  
Eric: Ares!

(He looks at him and then to Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Great.  
Jacob: We'll worry about them some other time. Let's get them back to Crow and lock them up into cells.  
Eric: Yes sir.

(They walk over to them and grab them all up and walk out of the club with with em.)

Mark: I'll explain it all when we get back to Head Quarters.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off. Over the next several days after arresting Lex and his men and one of those men just happened to be one of Santino's and true

to his word Mark explained to everyone how he knew Santino and his men and what he had to do in order to gain his trust and well fall in love with his enforcer but do

to her supposedly dying he never got his chance to tell her how he felt about her so he moved on with his life and met Kate's sister who he fell even more in love

with. Not long after arresting all of Lex's men Lex included the Crows had caught up with Santino and his men Ares included seeing Ares again after four years threw

Mark through a loop but he remained faithful to his wife and did his job by arresting the woman he loved so much back then and then booked her into Crow Custody after

arresting them Mark went home and told Veracity about Ares and she felt bad for him and felt even worse when he told her he had to arrest her.)

Veracity: I'm sorry honey.  
Mark: I'd say it's okay but it really isn't Vera.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He smiles at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch. As they land on it she deepens it. As they continue to figure out a way to flush the Red

Kryptonite out of Oliver Reagan and Calamity's system Mark gets told someone wants to see him he asked them who it was and when he was told he went to them as he got 

there he walked over to her cell as he got there he called out for her she got up and walked over to the door of her cell he talked to her for awhile and then she told 

him how they could flush the Red Kryptonite out of Reagan Oliver and Calamity's systems after telling him he went to walk away but she called him getting him to turn 

and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Ares: I'm sorry.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Why you sorry. You were doing your job.  
Ares: I know that. But it still doesn't make me feel any better knowing that i broke your heart.  
Mark: You did. But i found someone who makes me just as happy as you did.

(She smiles at him.)

Ares: (Signs) I loved you so damn much.

(He smiles at her as he walks back over to her and grabs her hands.)

Mark: You have no idea how much i loved you back than Ares. But when you.  
Ares: I know.

(He nods his head at her. Then let's her hands go.)

Mark: (Signs) Be seeing you Ares.  
Ares: (Signs) Not if i see you first.

(He laughs at her as he walks off as she even laughs at him. After leaving Crow Head quarters Mark rushed back over to Kane Tower and told Kate and the other's how to

flush the Red Kryptonite out of Reagan Oliver and Calamity's system they got to work on it and once it was done they went over to all three of them and injected what 

they hopped would flush the Red Kryptonite out of their systems. Shortly after being injected with the antidote into them Oliver Reagan and Calamity started showing 

signs of going back to their normal selves and started regretting how they treated everyone while they were under the influence of the Red K all of this is leading up 

to Two weeks later Oliver Reagan and Calamity are spending time with their friends and family as their spending time with them they all tease them and tell them how 

much both Mark's wife and Calamity's fiancee drooled when they were evil. Shortly after flushing the Red Kryptonite out of Calamity's system and hearing all of the 

things she said to Beca from her bandmates which of course made Calamity blush and got Beca to laugh at her.)

Calamity: Why the hell didn't you guys stop me?  
Charity: Seeing Beca blush was fun.

(They start laughing as Calamity looks at her girlfriend and smiles. Then grabs out the ring box and looks at Beca.)

Calamity: Bec's.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.

(She shows her the ring and Beca looks at it and then to her.)

Calamity: I had this whole speech lined up to say and for the life of me i can't really remember it. Beca Mitchell.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Will you marry me?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Yes.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Calamity takes the ring out of the box and places it onto her finger. Once it's on her 

finger she kisses her again which gets everyone to look at them and laughs.)

Chloe: It's about time.

(They start laughing as they pull away from each other.)

Beca: Chloe!

(She looks at her and laughs as Mark catches his wife looking over at Reagan and laughs at her as he say's something getting her to look at him.) 

Veracity: Oh come on. Babe she's going to be my sister in law one of these days.  
Mark: Then stop trying to picture her naked.

(She smacks her husband making him laugh at her and kisses her neck getting her to smile at him as he pulls away from her and kisses her again.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her again. As the night wears on Mark makes a comment that nearly gets Julia to fall out of her seat and gets Reagan to look

at her.)

Julia: What? I didn't say that.  
Mark: Yes she did.  
Reagan: What she say?  
Mark: She said if she was single she won’t mind sleeping with you.

(Reagan looks at her girlfriends ex who looks like she's turning about the same shade of red as Kara's suit. Which makes everyone laugh at them.)

Julia: Oh Veracity i'm going to kill your husband.  
Veracity: No.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he kisses her cheek. Through out the rest of the night all of the teams spend time together talking and joking around as

their spending time together Kate looks at all of her friends and smiles at them knowing that at any moment something could happen but also knowing that they would be

here at a moments notice to help her keep her city safe and in Kate's mind she couldn't ask for a better group of friends and she really couldn't ask for a better

girlfriend like Reagan for the time being Kate's perfectly happy with Reagan and doesn't ever plan on giving her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because yeah i know it was a lot longer then the first one. But i still hope you all enjoyed it. Coming up later i am doing another one shot and no it's not Kagan one shot it will be a Rares one shot. It's going to be called Saving Old Tucson. And if you guys don't know what Old Tucson is. It was an old film studio here in Tucson it was great place to go. And i'm going to miss going there with my family. Anyway. It will be up a lot later today. And maybe a chapter of Rise of the Ex. Kidding i will try and get Rise of the Ex up later today. So until later Kagan Shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. I just wanted to let you guys know there won't be an update on either one of my fanfics tonight due to me and my going to spend the night at my sisters but when we come back i'll see about starting up that other one shot fanfic on Kagan where Reagan loses her soul. Or if you guys want me to add a chapter to this one only have it to where Calamity gets injected with the Red Kryptonite instead of Oliver and Reagan let me know down in the comments be low.


End file.
